À Cran
by Aki no Sabaku
Summary: [En cours - Slash,HPDM] - Il fixa Malfoy qui lui faisait face, baguette toujours pointée vers lui. "Tu t'amuses bien ?" demanda-t-il plus qu'agacé. Pour seule réponse le blond pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour acquiescer. "Ma foi, ce n'est pas désagréable" déclara-t-il d'un ton provocant qu'Harry ne supportait pas.
1. Chapter 1 : De colère

**Genre : **SlashHPDM, Romance/Angst.

**Note : **Bonjour, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit. J'espère que ce début de fic va me permettre de me replonger dans l'univers des fanfictions qui m'a fortement manqué… Merci de passer par là, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Un grand merci à Daiya, pour sa bêta-lecture de ce chapitre ^^ c'est super gentil.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : De colère**

Harry arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait du mal à dormir ces derniers temps à cause de la pression qui l'entourait.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour apaiser cette insomnie dévoratrice était de s'échapper. S'échapper de sa chambre, s'échapper de cette petite pièce pour aller contempler les étoiles sur le toit des serres de botaniques de Poudlard. Il avait pris l'habitude de traverser le château, de grimper sur le rebord de fenêtre du couloir menant l'aile Est, et de se poser tranquillement, sereinement, sur les ardoises fraîches recouvrant la toiture.

Là-bas il s'asseyait, parfois s'allongeait pour contempler le noir sur ciel. Le vent frais caressait son visage et lui faisait l'effet d'une adrénaline lente, faisant frissonner tous ses membres.

Il se perdait à essayer de percevoir les nuages noirs avancer dans le ciel sombre. Il oubliait tout, il s'oubliait. Il n'entendait rien, rien d'autre que le vent soufflant contre les toits et les arbres au loin. Il y avait, à cette heure de la nuit, un silence qui était rarement perceptible à Poudlard. Un silence apaisant et régénérateur.

Cette nuit n'était pas différente de toutes les autres _a priori_. Il s'était réveillé soudainement et n'arrivait pas à replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Fermer les yeux, se retourner dans son lit, tapoter l'oreiller... Des gestes futiles, inefficaces, inutiles.

Harry s'était donc levé, comme à son habitude. Presque mécaniquement, presque somnolant, et pourtant... Il connaissait le chemin par coeur, et ses pieds avançaient de manière autonome, sans que son esprit ait besoin de lui dire de tourner à droite au prochain couloir, ou de faire attention à ne pas trébucher sur le tapis de l'escalier.

Harry ne faisait attention à rien, presque impatient de pouvoir se réfugier au bord du ciel. Aussi n'avait-il pas entendu les bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui, et il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un de levé à cette heure tardive.

Harry pressa le pas, accélérant la cadence de ses pieds qui frottaient le sol de manière presque inaudible. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'était que sa cape, négligemment posée quelques minutes auparavant, ne le recouvrait pas entièrement. Elle laissait entr'apercevoir le bout de ses chaussures mal cirées.

"_Colloshoo_" souffla une voix calmement.

Sans avoir pu anticiper la chose, le pied d'Harry buta contre le sol, et il s'effondra à plat ventre contre le plancher. Sa cape tomba nonchalamment à côté de lui, découvrant une bonne partie de son corps.

"Tiens tiens... Potter..." déclara la même voix amusée.

Harry se retourna vers son agresseur pour apercevoir Malfoy avancer pas à pas jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable. Fixant les deux chaussures à quelques mètres avec agacement, Harry reprit sa respiration et se releva rapidement.

Il fit face au jeune blond qui esquissait un très fin sourire narquois.

"Malfoy. Toujours aussi désagréable de tomber sur toi."

Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Tomber c'est le cas de le dire Potter." La voix était moqueuse, mais Harry n'en avait que faire.

Il se baissa pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité.

Draco agacé d'être ignoré, serra les dents. Son ton se fit bien plus sévère.

"Trêve de bavardage inutile Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!" demanda t-il impérialement.

Harry n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il tourna les talons, ignorant totalement le préfet.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était la nonchalance de Potter. Cette nonchalance quotidienne, molasse, et cet impertinent manque de respect.

"Potter!" Gronda t-il de manière menaçante, à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette. La tonalité était intransigeante et Harry aurait juré entendre Lucius Malfoy, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il contenait son agacement, le visage fermé. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir la paix cette nuit. Répéter son rituel quotidien sans autre préoccupation que de savoir si ce soir la lune serait visible ou pas à travers les nuages grisés du ciel.

Il avança sans plus de formalité pour quitter le couloir, cape d'invisibilité en main.

"_Colloshoo_!" tonna strictement la voix de Malfoy.

Harry manqua de tomber lorsque son pied s'ancra à nouveau sur le sol. Il se rattrapa néanmoins mais n'arriva pas à décoller sa chaussure. Empli d'agacement et d'un soupçon de colère il tourna vivement la tête pour toiser Malfoy derrière lui.

Draco maintenait sa baguette pointée vers le brun. Son regard était dur et ses yeux étaient comme emplis d'électricité, trahissant sa colère furibonde.

Il avança, visage fermé et lèvres pincées, toujours la baguette en cours de sort vers Harry.

"Arrête ça tout de suite." menaça Harry, le fixant toujours par-dessus son épaule. Il essaya vainement de décoller ses chaussures du parquet sans succès.

Draco releva la tête d'un air fier et hautain.

Il continua d'avancer vers le brun, tout en restant à distance respectable. Il le dépassa et le contourna pour se placer face à lui à quelques mètres.

Harry respira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas pris sa baguette avec lui.

Il fixa Malfoy qui lui faisait face, baguette toujours pointée vers lui.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" demanda-t-il plus qu'agacé.

Pour seule réponse le blond pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour acquiescer.

"Ma foi, ce n'est pas désagréable" déclara-t-il d'un ton provocant qu'Harry ne supportait pas.

Le brun n'était pas rassuré. Malfoy avait nettement l'avantage avec sa baguette et cela ne l'enchantait pas.

"Tu ne vas donc pas me lâcher sale fouine ?" déclara Harry avec dédain.

Draco tiqua sous l'insulte et son visage se ferma davantage. Personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter de la sorte. Il fit un mouvement rapide de la main avec sa baguette et souffla "_everte statum_".

Harry se sentit soufflé et projeté contre le mur du couloir sur lequel son dos s'écrasa violemment.

A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Draco se jeta sur lui, l'empoignant à l'encolure et le plaqua davantage contre le mur.

"Quelle plaie tu fais Potter" siffla-t-il. "A chaque fois que je vois ta tête de chien battu j'ai une irrésistible envie de te faire mal" souffla-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette contre la gorge d'Harry qui releva légèrement la tête sous la menace.

Draco scruta la gorge du brun face à lui. Son regard s'attarda sur les veines gonflées traversant le cou du jeune homme jusqu'aux clavicules. Il posa ses yeux sur la pomme d'Adam qui ressortait légèrement, bougeant sous une déglutition rapide.

Draco plongea son regard acier dans celui vert profond d'Harry. Ils étaient tous deux emplis d'une colère presque palpable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" gronda Harry menaçant et provoquant, ne faisant qu'attiser la colère de Draco.

Le blond le toisa une dernière fois, abaissa son bras rapidement et appuya sa baguette contre le ventre d'Harry. "_Electricus_" grinça-t-il.

Harry se plia en deux et se tordit de douleur l'espace d'une seconde seulement.

Draco recula légèrement, le regard plus que satisfait face à son ennemi courbé.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres Potter" déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et suffisante, puis il tourna les talons pour repartir de la même manière qu'il était venu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se tenait la tête dans ses mains. Il digérait très mal l'événement de la nuit dernière et avait du mal à se focaliser sur le cours de potions. En temps normal ce n'était déjà pas une tâche à laquelle il montrait beaucoup d'assiduité, mais cette fois-ci, c'était tout simplement peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Malfoy, son sourire narquois et son air suffisant. Après sa rencontre plus que désagréable avec le blond dans la nuit, il avait dû retourner directement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, trop en colère et agacé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce matin il était donc particulièrement fatigué et irrité, et jetait de temps à autre un coup d'oeil glacial vers Malfoy qui se situait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il détestait vraiment les cours de potions pour tout ce qu'ils impliquaient, c'est à dire un cours commun avec des Serpentards vénales... de devoir endurer la bonté naturelle de Snape... Tout cela pour une matière avec laquelle il n'avait aucune affinité et pour laquelle il ne dépassait que rarement la moyenne.

"M. Potter ! Réveillez-vous !" aboya la voix rauque de Snape. "Vous n'êtes vraiment bon à rien !" continua-t-il agacé.

Harry releva la tête rapidement. On ne pouvait donc pas le laisser en paix ? Son regard perdu se dirigea vers Hermione, qui lui faisait des petits signes rapides et incompréhensibles, comme pour lui souffler une réponse quelconque qu'il ne comprit pas.

"Alors ?" grinça la voix narquoise de Rogue. Il s'impatientait.

Harry reporta son regard sur professeur qui se tenait raide, droit comme un piquet devant le tableau. Le fixant avec un dédain non dissimulé.

"Tss" reprit Snape en ne quittant pas Harry du regard. "C'est pathétique" continua t-il avec lenteur. "Votre capacité à suivre ne serait-ce que cinq minutes est déplorable. Vous égalez la vivacité d'esprit d'un poisson rouge Potter" se moqua t-il.

Plusieurs ricanements retentirent du côté Serpentards. Harry jeta un regard nonchalant vers eux, tombant facilement sur le regard arrogant de Malfoy. Il les trouvait tout simplement ridicules. Comme des poules gloussantes à la moindre remarque. Malfoy, lui ne riait pas. Il le fixait juste avec _cet air_. Dieu qu'Harry le détestait plus que quiconque.

Malfoy avait une manière de le dévisager assez obsessionnelle. Un regard fixe qui ne vacille jamais. Qui vous toise juste comme si vous étiez une erreur de la nature, une chose repoussante et pourtant fascinante. Oui, Malfoy le scrutait toujours avec une forme d'ardeur malsaine. Harry fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard et il se surprit à réaliser qu'ils étaient au moins tout autant intoxiqués l'un par l'autre.

"Ce n'est pas en fixant M. Malfoy que vous égalerez son intelligence Potter" cracha Snape qui perdait le peu de patience qu'il possédait. Draco esquissa un très fin sourire moqueur. Harry détourna son regard pour revenir regarder son professeur de potions.

"Ramassez vos affaires et sortez" aboya Snape plus qu'exaspéré. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde une minute de plus avec Potter. "Malfoy accompagnez-le en salle de retenue".

Harry grommela. Il devait vraiment être né sous une mauvaise étoile. En plus de se faire virer, il fallait qu'il se fasse escorter par cette plaie de Malfoy-je-suis-préfet. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Franchement il voulait juste aller au fin fond de son lit et dormir pour oublier.

Ron, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui jeta un regard compatissant.

Sans plus de formalité, Harry se leva, ramassa ses affaires, dépassa Snape sans même lui adresser un regard, et partit d'un pas décidé. Draco le suivit rapidement, agacé de la corvée qui venait de lui être attribuée. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se retrouva dans le couloir. Devant lui, Potter s'éloignait d'un pas rapidement vers le fond du couloir.

Draco souffla avec agacement. Il accéléra le pas pour tenter d'arriver au même niveau qu'Harry qui avançait d'un air déterminé, le regard fixe devant lui.

Harry serrait les poings. Encore travaillé par sa nuit insupportable, il était à deux doigts de vouloir sauter sur Malfoy qu'il entendait marcher derrière lui. Il mourrait d'envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

"Potter, ralentit !" demanda impérialement Draco.

Harry accéléra davantage un brin amusé.

"Tu veux jouer à ça Potter ?" gronda Malfoy en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'Harry se retourna vivement, baguette déjà en main. "_Expelliarmus_" déclara-t-il avec détermination. La baguette de Malfoy s'envola rapidement pour être éjectée quelques mètres plus loin.

Malfoy s'arrêta net. Il se redressa fièrement et toisa le brun face à lui.

Harry le regarda d'un air satisfait et dominant.

"Et bien quoi ? Tu connais au moins un sort, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter" répliqua Draco, pas le moins du monde agacé par la situation.

Le regard d'Harry se fit bien plus sévère. Il repensa au sort d'électrisation qu'il avait reçu dans la nuit. Sa baguette le démangeait furieusement, mais il ne fit rien. Draco lut en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Ce qui est bien avec les courageux Griffondor, c'est qu'en fait ils n'ont aucune audace pour se battre", déclara Draco d'un ton qui se voulait humiliant. Mais Harry n'oscilla pas. La remarque lui passa au-dessus de la tête, ce qui agaça Draco. Il n'aimait décidément pas la passivité du brun. Jamais il ne réagissait ? Potter semblait n'avoir parfois aucune personnalité, aucun charisme. On l'étalait au grand jour comme le "survivant", comme celui devant sauver le monde... Il y avait de quoi rire.

Draco détestait cela. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de le frapper là où ça faisait mal. De le rabaisser toujours plus. "Au moins une chose que tes parents t'ont laissé" rajouta-t-il en ne quittant pas les prunelles vertes d'Harry.

Il venait de le provoquer comme jamais, et il s'impatientait de voir sa réaction.

Harry serra davantage sa baguette. Malfoy dépassait les bornes. Un blond écervelé. Rien de plus. Et pourtant... il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui n'était présent chez aucun autre Serpentard. Si cela avait été Zabini ou Parkinson face à lui, il n'aurait même pas relevé. Des propos d'un niveau si puéril... Mais avec Mafloy c'était différent. Malfoy avait ce "don" de le mettre juste _à cran_.

Harry bouillait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'envie irréductible d'extérioriser sa violence.

Rien que de le voir. Rien que de rentrer en contact avec son regard. Quelque chose d'électrique se passait. Comme une réaction physique... épidermique.

Les prunelles grises de Draco scrutaient Harry de manière incisive. Le brun ne vacilla pas et soutint sont regard

Un silence religieux s'installa dans le corridor. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Draco attendait une réaction, et Harry allait lui en donner une.

Sans plus attendre il se jeta sur le blond, laissant tomber sa baguette au sol sans s'en soucier. Son poing alla accrocher le visage de Malfoy dont la tête vacilla sur le côté. Sa lèvre venait de se fendre sous le coup porté.

Draco essuya du revers de la main un filet de sang coulant le long de sa commissure.

Potter venait de le frapper. Incroyable mais vrai. Il fallait croire qu'au final le balafré avait un minimum de caractère ou d'amour propre.

Enivré par l'adrénaline, Draco repoussa le brun face à lui, le bousculant contre le mur. Il ressentait bien plus de jouissance à le faire à main nue qu'il n'en avait eu la veille en lançant un _everte statum_.

"Aurais-je blessé sa sainteté Potter ?" grinça Draco entre ses dents, tout en plaçant sa main droite autour du cou d'Harry en exerçant une franche pression. C'était jouissif de savoir qu'il avait réussi à le faire réagir de la sorte.

Harry se débattit et repoussa Draco. Il voulut le frapper à nouveau, mais le blond le devança en lui infligeant un coup de genou dans l'estomac. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de 8h qu'Harry se courbait en deux, douleur au ventre. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas faire et se jeta sur Malfoy pour le repousser violemment. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre alors qu'une voix furieuse se mit à retentir dans le couloir.

"Malfoy ! Potter ! Cessez immédiatement" s'égosilla McGonagall qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent à peine le temps de se relever, que leur enseignante hurla sur eux à nouveau de manière sévère.

"Vous battre comme des chiffonniers !?" réprimanda-t-elle. "Malfoy, venant de vous je n'attends rien, mais vous Potter" reprocha-t-elle. Harry ne répondit pas sous le ton accusateur.

"Que faites-vous dans le couloir ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ?!" s'exclama le professeur, le regard dur.

Aucun des deux ne répondit tout de suite, avant que Draco ne se décide à prendre la parole. McGonagall commençait à s'impatienter.

"Potter a été renvoyé par le professeur Snape. Je devais l'amener en retenue." expliqua-t-il lentement.

"Et c'est en lui sautant dessus que vous effectuez vos mission de préfet ?" aboya-t-elle d'une voix pincée.

Elle détailla les deux garçons légèrement débrayés. Malfoy saignait au niveau de la lèvre, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Bien. Inutile de vous demander qui a commencé." constata-t-elle. "Suivez-moi. Vous allez tous les deux passer la journée entière en retenue." Harry et Draco ne pipèrent pas mots. Ils trouvaient la sentence plutôt juste, et s'étaient sûrement attendus à pire. MacGonagall avança d'une manière déterminée en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas tout en prenant garde à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"En espérant que ça vous fasse un minimum réfléchir..." murmura pour elle l'enseignante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arrête. Arrête de me regarder Malfoy", déclara Harry en détachant chaque mot distinctement.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce. Rusard les avait surveillés tout ce temps durant. Cela aurait pu paraître long, mais c'était sans compter sur le devoir que McGonagall leur avait donné à rendre pour le soir même. Une note de synthèse à faire sur les relations Serpentard-Griffondor depuis le siècle dernier. En complément ils devaient chacun formuler une rédaction personnelle sur les valeurs de solidarité qu'entretenaient les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

Cela faisait à peine vingt secondes que Rusard avait dû partir s'absenter, les laissant sans surveillance un instant. Il avait bien pris soin néanmoins de les menacer d'effectuer tout mouvement.

Draco continuait de fixer Harry comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu n'apprécies pas que je te donne de la considération Potter ?" répondit simplement Draco d'un ton plat.

"Et dire que ça va durer toute la journée..." murmura comme pour lui le brun. Il avait vraiment très envie de partir, d'aller finir sa nuit tranquillement.

"C'est à cause de toi qu'on est là, stupide Griffondor" siffla Draco avec agacement cette fois.

Harry ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la fenêtre à côté de lui pour contempler l'extérieur. Ce soir, s'il en avait l'occasion, il irait sûrement sur les toits pour se ressourcer. Il pouvait déjà sentir la brise fraîche caresser ses cheveux, le silence l'enva...

"J'aurais dû encastrer ta tête dans ce mur hier soir" souffla Draco, toujours en train de fixer Harry d'une manière obsessionnelle.

Harry souffla. Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau Draco.

"T'as vraiment un problème Malfoy. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que les croisements d'abrutis dans ton arbre généalogique ne t'ont pas réussi."

Draco esquissa un sourire. Potter pouvait avoir du répondant quand il s'en donnait la peine.

"On n'insulte pas ma famille Potter" grinça-t-il néanmoins de manière menaçante.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était le dernier abruti de la terre. "Par ce que toi ne te gênes pas peut-être ?".

Draco n'aimait pas ce ton. Il détestait que Potter lui réponde, mais il détestait encore plus que Potter l'ignore. Il détestait juste Potter. D'une manière pure et simple.

"Il faut dire qu'il y avait matière." répondit-il, reprenant son attitude provocante.

Harry avait envie de se lever et de lui en coller une. Il s'attarda sur les lèvres de Malfoy où un léger hématome jaune-violacé était apparu suite au coup qu'il lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant.

Il resta fixé sur cette marque quelques instants. Il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. De le frapper à nouveau. Il s'était l'espace d'une seconde senti plus que bien. Vidé. Cette sensation il ne la retrouvait que lorsqu'il allait faire ses escapades nocturnes... mais elle n'était jamais aussi forte, aussi intense.

Une adrénaline libératrice.

"Quoi ?" déclara stoïquement Draco. "Tu as envie de me refaire le portrait ?" continua-t-il voyait qu'Harry fixait sa mâchoire légèrement abîmée.

Harry le fixa intensément. Oui.

Draco comprit simplement et ne répondit plus.

C'est le moment que choisit Rusard pour revenir dans la salle de cours presque vide. Harry et Draco détournèrent leur regard pour se reconcentrer sur leurs copies.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Note : **Merci pour votre lecture. En espérant que cette introduction vous donnera envie de lire la suite (dans laquelle il y aura plus d'action n'ayez crainte ! haha).


	2. Chapter 2 : D'envie

**Note : **

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Vous m'avez vraiment mis du baume au cœur ! Cela m'a encouragé à écrire la suite rapidement ! Une semaine seulement pour écrire... mais n'y prenez pas goût, la suite risque d'être plus longue à venir... haha...

En tout cas, je suis super contente ^^

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Encore un grand merci à Daiya pour sa bêta-lecture du chapitre et ses encouragements. La qualité du texte est vraiment mieux après ses corrections ^^

**RAR pour les anonymes :**

xamagur40: Tu as désactivé l'envoi de message sur ton compte, donc je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de RAR avant. Mais en tout cas, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review d'encouragement. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé. Voici la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : D'envie**

Draco ravala sa fierté. Il venait de perdre. Il serra ses mains sur son manche à balais si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il regardait au loin Potter se pavaner avec le vif d'or encore dans la main. On entendait plus que les cris de victoire des Griffondors, hurlant de joie dans les gradins.

Dégoûté, il détourna le regard pour se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers les vestiaires. Il avait pourtant été à deux doigts de l'attraper. À deux doigts... Si ce satané Potter ne lui avait pas foncé dessus, manquant de le faire tomber. Maudit soit-il, et maudit soit ce stupide sport.

Draco poussa la porte des vestiaires, et alla ranger son balais dans son casier. Il fulminait de rage, et mieux valait pour lui qu'il se calme tout de suite avant de casser quelque chose.

Plusieurs Serpentards firent leur entrée dans le grand local, venant à leur tour ranger leurs affaires et prendre leur douche. Tous arboraient une mine renfrognée.

"Satanés Griffondors... j'aurais bien envie de lui refaire le portrait à Potter" grommela un des batteurs de l'équipe.

Draco pesta intérieurement. Il avait envie d'avoir la paix et surtout pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour l'énerver encore plus. De rage, il fit claquer la porte de son casier, la ferma, et tourna les talons pour sortir du vestiaire. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre de préfet pour oublier cet après-midi pourri et se prélasser sous une bonne douche relaxante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry venait de se faire féliciter par tout le monde. Tour à tour, plusieurs élèves venaient vanter ses louanges d'attrapeur. Il fallait dire que le match avait été serré, et Harry avait bien cru à plusieurs reprises que Malfoy finirait par saisir le vif d'or.

"On se retrouve tout à l'heure Harry" déclara Hermione en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le château. Elle avait pris quelques photos du match et avait hâte de les faire développer durant leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps et Harry se retrouva quasiment seul sur le terrain. L'heure avançait, et l'après-midi était terminé depuis plusieurs heures. Il regarda sa montre à son poignet. Le dîner allait être servi dans la grande salle dans une bonne demi-heure, aussi s'avança-t-il d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires.

Ils étaient entièrement vides, et Harry souffla de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau félicité par des membres de son équipe, et encore moins de rencontrer les regards foudroyants de Serpentards furieux de leur défaite.

Il rangea ses affaires dans son casier qui se situait dans l'espace réservé aux Griffondors, et en profita pour récupérer une serviette qu'il avait entreposée là.

Habituellement, comme la plupart des élèves, il regagnait son dortoir pour prendre une douche durant lesjours de matchs. Mais à cet instant, il était seul et ne se posa même pas la question. Il se déshabilla, laissa ses vêtements en boule dans le casier ouvert et passa sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers une des cabines situées dans l'espace commun pour y prendre une bonne douche.

Il resta de longues minutes à se prélasser, profitant de l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses muscles endoloris par l'effort pour se détendre.

Le robinet éteint, il attrapa sa serviette et s'ébouriffa les cheveux négligemment. Il enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille alors que du bruit retentissait dans les vestiaires. Il n'était apparemment plus seul. Il sortit de la cabine et vit apparaître Malfoy au bout de la pièce qui se dirigeait vers l'aile Serpentard du local.

Draco venait récupérer les affaires qu'il avait déposées dans son casier avant le match. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les prendre tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était parti. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Harry sortir d'une des cabines et le fixa intensément.

C'était la première fois que Potter se retrouvait aussi peu vêtu devant lui.

Draco se sentit malgré lui un peu déconcerté à la vue du jeune homme ruisselant d'eau et n'arborant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Paradoxalement à cette gêne, la colère naissait en lui. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur Potter juste après la défaite imbuvable de tout à l'heure.

"Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur ta sale gueule" déclara Draco sur un ton de reproche. Mais pour une fois ses yeux avaient du mal à fixer ceux d'Harry de manière constante. Il se retenait de les faire errer n'importe où, se refusant à examiner le jeune homme face à lui. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

"Ton obsession pour moi n'est plus un secret" répondit ironiquement Harry qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation.

"Calme toi Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une bande d'abrutis te considère comme un Dieu que tu en as l'étoffe." cracha t-il.

"On est mauvais perdant en plus" constata Harry un brin insolent en se rapprochant légèrement du blond pour le narguer. Oui il venait de l'écraser au Quidditch, alors il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Draco se précipita sur lui pour le repousser violemment contre la porte d'une cabine qui était à peine rabattue. Le dos du brun s'écrasa contre la porte battante qui s'ouvrit en grand. Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la douche en moins de temps qu'il ne leur en fallut pour comprendre.

Continuant d'être poussé avec force, Harry s'écrasa contre le mur carrelé. Le souffle légèrement coupé, il fixait intensément le blond qui était quasiment collé à lui.

Harry plongea dans le regard colérique et profond du Serpentard. Il sentait les mains de son ennemi posées contre son corps et cette sensation était plus que déroutante. La proximité de Malfoy semblait le chambouler un peu, ou peut-être était-ce le fait de sentir ses mains contre son torse nu ? Il ne savait plus bien...À vrai dire, son esprit avait du mal à réfléchir.

Malfoy soutenait le regard de Potter d'une manière perçante. Il sentait le torse du brun se gonfler defaçon saccadée alors qu'il respirait rapidement. C'était étrange et déconcertant.

Draco bloqua sa respiration l'espace de quelques instants. Les cheveux du brun étaient trempés et quelques gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient le long de son cou et de son torse pour venir mouiller ses mains qui l'agrippaient.

Draco respira à nouveau alors que sa gorge se serrait. L'odeur de Potter... L'odeur de Potter ? Pour la première fois il la sentait... Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. C'était étrange.

Le regard de Draco quitta les deux prunelles vertes qui le fixaient sans relâche pour venir s'attarder sur les lèvres situées plus bas.

Par Merlin, son ventre se noua. Il ressentait de l'excitation pour Potter. Un désir violent qui venait de s'emparer de lui comme l'empêchant de contrôler ses moindres pensées. Là, maintenant... Oui, il était totalement excité... il avait furieusement envie de...

Dans un élan passionnel, il rompit la dernière distance qui le séparait de Potter pour se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Son corps se pressa contre celui à demi-nu du brun. Ses mains plaquèrent les épaules du Griffondor contre le carrelage avec violence, et ce fut avec ardeur qu'il approfondit le baiser auquel Potter s'empressa de répondre.

On n'entendait plus que des gémissements mêlés aux grognements dévorateurs.

Avec domination, Harry attrapa le blond à l'encolure tout en rendant son baiser davantage avide et exaltant. En un mouvement rapide, il retourna Draco pour échanger les rôles et le plaquer à son tour brutalement contre le carrelage. Le blond étouffa un grognement. Il agrippa violemment la chevelure mouillée d'Harry, tirant dessus pour intensifier le baiser. À bout de souffle, ils se décollèrent de quelques centimètres, haletant tout deux.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, complètement grisés par l'échange presque surréaliste qui venait de se produire.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir. Ce qu'ils savaient tous deux, c'est qu'ils étaient encore suffisamment excités par cet échange pour ne pas pouvoir redescendre sur terre.

Draco ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il essayait de se concentrer.

"Putain Potter" lâcha t-il comme un reproche dans un souffle rauque.

Ce qui venait de se passer... avec ce satané balafré. Le regard de Draco mélangeait désir et colère. Il le détestait encore plus.

Ce fut Harry qui se ressaisit en premier. Malgré l'engourdissement qu'il sentait dans ses membres, il poussa fermement Draco qui était encore collé à lui.

"Dégage" murmura t-il, la voix encore un peu enrouée par le désir. Il dépassa Malfoy et sortit de la cabine de douche pour rejoindre d'un pas pressé son vestiaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy bouillait d'une rage incommensurable. Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer voler en éclats tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table devant lui. Son regard brûlant de haine scrutait la table des Griffondors à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Le repas était presque terminé, et pas une seule fois, non, pas une seule fois, _il_ne l'avait regardé. De qui se moquait-il ce petit prétentieux ? De quel droit le snobait-il de la sorte ? Personne n'ignorait un Malfoy.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, de le faire souffrir comme jamais. Cette rage haineuse se transformait en passion destructrice. Il ne voulait plus être passif. Il voulait attaquer. Il voulait frapper.

Potter était d'une mollesse insupportable, assis à sa table en train de manger avec une lenteur exagérée. Dieu qu'il détestait cette apathie dénuée de toute prestance.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Potter avait une telle attraction auprès des gens. Pourquoi lui-même était-il obsédé par sa personne alors qu'il n'avait rien ? Rien.

Il examinait le brun, se maudissant de désirer à nouveau l'embrasser avec rage. Il le désirait c'était un fait. Mais ce désir ardent se mêlait avec une envie brûlante de lui faire mal.

Soudainement Harry se leva, accompagné de plusieurs Griffondors à sa table. Draco ne lâcha rien du spectacle.

La petite troupe sortait de table pour sûrement regagner son dortoir, comme plusieurs élèves venaient de le faire ces vingt dernières minutes.

Alors que Draco, amer, continuait sa contemplation, Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil en se dirigeant vers l'immense porte d'entrée. Le regard du brun ne fit que le survoler, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet parmi tant d'autres dans son champ de vision.

Draco comprit que Potter ne le fuyait pas. Qu'il ne faisait pas exprès de l'ignorer. Il n'en avait juste rien à faire.

Il arborait la même attitude lasse que lorsqu'il était en cours de potions. Un désintérêt total. Purement et simplement.

Si les yeux de Malfoy avaient pu lancer un sort de _doloris_, ils l'auraient fait à cet instant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry soupirait de lassitude. Il avait réussi depuis quelques jours à éviter le Serpentard depuis leur dernière aventure commune dans les vestiaires. Le blond l'obsédait il y réfléchissait, plus il se sentait perdu, et cet état le mettait dans une colère folle. Il ne ressentait aucune sorte de compassion pour Malfoy, de quelque sorte que ce soit. Il le haïssait clairement.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le désire autant ?

Harry s'était imaginé à nouveau le corps de Malfoy contre lui, ce baiser fougueux et excitant. Il ressentait une attraction physique indéniable.

Il désirait son corps et il désirait sa souffrance.

Le Griffondor s'étonnait lui-même de cet état de violence qui le prenait aux tripes depuis bientôt une semaine. Il luttait _chaque jour_, pour combattre cette colère.

Il préférait tellement ne pas y penser. Oublier Malfoy, oublier son regard constamment posé sur lui. La seule option qui s'offrait à lui était celle qu'il utilisait depuis six ans : l'ignorer. Faire comme si Malfoy n'existait pas. Ne pas répondre à ses provocations, ne pas le regarder, ne pas penser à lui. C'était difficile, mais quand cela marchait, il se sentait moins tendu, moins agacé.

Il ne supportait plus le fait d'être à cran constamment.

Mais cette solution supposait une faille énorme qu'Harry n'avait identifiée que trop bien : Malfoy refusait qu'on l'ignore. Malfoy refusait qu'on ne prête pas attention à lui s'il en avait décidé autrement.

Adolescent pourri gâté...

Malfoy était la personne la plus imbue d'elle même qu'il connaissait.

Harry avait l'impression que plus il s'efforçait de ne pas lui répondre, plus Malfoy s'appliquait à le persécuter. Ces derniers jours semblaient aller de pire en pire... et maintenant qu'il s'était passé _ça_...

Il s'affala à moitié, coude sur la table, posant sa tête négligemment contre sa main.

Il ne pouvait pas dire si cet état allait durer encore longtemps, mais il faisait tout pour ne plus y penser.

Bon sang ! Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face ! Il devait arrêter de penser à Malfoy ou il allait encore avoir des envies de meurtre.

Il ferma les yeux, exerçant une pression avec ses paupières comme pour se reconcentrer. Mais les images d'un Draco collé contre lui réapparaissaient sans cesse.

Il fixa son attention sur cet affreux Snape qui débitait quelque chose à propos d'un sérum de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil vers le Serpentard qu'il savait installé non loin de là, à l'autre bout de la salle de cours. Même s'il avait réussi à l'éviter depuis cette fameuse rencontre, aujourd'hui il ne pouvais pas y couper.

"C'est du _veritaserum_, un sérum de vérité si puissant que trois gouttes suffiraient à vous faire révéler vos secrets les plus intimes devant cette classe tout entière." déclara le professeur, en montrant le petit flacon qu'il détenait dans sa main.

"L'usage de cette potion est soumis à un règlement très strict du ministère." continua-t-il d'une voix abrupte. "Mais rassurez-vous, les septièmes années de Poudlard ont l'autorisation pour créer et manipuler cette potion sous ma surveillance."

Snape avait déclaré cela non sans fierté.

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Il était à deux doigts de s'endormir...

"Le cours d'aujourd'hui lui est donc dédié. Vous avez deux heures pour la réaliser. Au travail !" aboya t-il.

Harry se retourna avec lassitude vers Ron, installé à côté de lui.

"Bon bah bonne chance" souffla le roux, pas le moins du monde emballé par l'activité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy était concentré sur sa potion.

Elle semblait parfaite, et il s'était de toute façon appliqué pour qu'elle le soit. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Avec un petit air de satisfaction, il admira la substance que contenait le petit chaudron sur sa table. Le liquide tournait dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Le rendu semblait définitivement plus que correct.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la classe. La plupart des élèves s'affairaient encore autour de leur préparation. Ils semblaient tous lents et maladroits dans leurs gestes. Malfoy esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Potter, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Il fulminait de rage, se mettant à imaginer les diverses manières avec lesquelles il pourrait faire souffrir le brun.

"Le temps est écoulé !" aboya Snape d'un ton sec, ce qui sortit Draco de sa réflexion malsaine.

Il passa dans les rangs pour évaluer chacune des potions réalisées par l'ensemble des élèves. Il grimaça affreusement en passant successivement devant celle de Neville, Harry et de Ron.

Arrivé au niveau de Draco, il esquissa un sourire fin. "Excellent Mr Malfoy" félicita-t-il, avant de continuer à arpenter la classe.

Le blond arborait une attitude hautaine, emplie de satisfaction.

Snape rejoignit son estrade et déclara d'une voix lente "Il semble que certains de vous s'en soient bien sortis. Pour d'autres en revanche..." Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Harry. "C'est une catastrophe" continua-t-il avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palet.

"La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, et environ un mois est donc nécessaire pour la préparer. Nous ne pourrons donc pas utiliser celles que vous venez de concevoir aujourd'hui." poursuivit-il. Il marqua une pause et reprit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons jeter l'ensemble de vos réalisations à la fin du cours. Non seulement certaines sont plus que douteuses... mais il est de toute façon interdit que, _ne serait-ce une seule goutte_, ne sorte de cette classe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" grinça-t-il.

"En revanche, pour compléter le cours, nous allons avoir besoin d'un... cobaye, pour tester le _veritaserum _que j'ai moi-même préparé" reprit-il arborant un sourire carnassier, en désignant du doigt le petit flacon posé sur son bureau.

La plupart des élèves se crispèrent sur leur siège, Londubat le premier.

Snape parcourut la salle d'un regard circulaire, faisant semblant de choisir une victime parmi la foule face à lui. Il adorait terroriser ses élèves.

"Mr. Potter" déclara-t-il calmement.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais. Il aurait pu parier aisément que Snape le choisirait.

"Étant donné que votre potion est, de très loin, la plus ratée, vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que vous vous chargiez de la partie applicative." railla l'enseignant en chef des Serpentards.

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être soumis à l'effet d'un _veritaserum_. Il fallait être fou pour le vouloir. Il foudroya du regard son professeur pour l'injustice dont il était constamment victime. Mais il décida de se plier à la volonté de cette vieille chauve-souris. Il savait d'expérience, que plus il s'opposerait, plus la sentence serait difficile.

"Bien." répondit-il simplement, les dents serrées.

Tout le monde dans la classe le regardait scrupuleusement. Tous se demandaient quelles questions le professeur allait lui poser, et personne ne souhaitait être à sa place.

Draco redoublait d'attention. Il aurait voulu que Potter soit mal à l'aise d'avoir été désigné, mais il n'en semblait rien. Comme à son habitude, il trouvait le brun détaché de tout, comme si le fait de révéler au grand jour le fond de ses pensées les plus intimes l'indifférait totalement.

Cette attitude conforta Draco dans son dégoût. Potter était vraiment dénué de caractère. Il était plat, fade, telle une coquille vide. Même Londubat exprimait au quotidien mille fois plus de réactivité.

Snape se dirigea vers son bureau, et déposa le sérum de vérité sur un plateau d'argent. Il y ajouta une petite cuiller, le saisit de chaque côté et s'avança d'un pas presque solennel vers Potter.

Harry ne dit rien face au cérémonial plus que ridicule. Si c'était le seul moyen qu'avait Snape d'égayer sa pathétique et triste vie, alors soit.

L'enseignant déposa le plateau sur la table de son élève d'un air de défi.

"Donc" déclara Snape d'une voix forte, s'adressant à toute la classe, "deux ou trois gouttes suffisent pour que le _veritaserum _fasse effet." D'un simple regard, il intima à Harry de s'exécuter.

Avec une certaine rapidité, Harry attrapa le flacon, le dévissa et versa quelques gouttes dans la petite cuiller qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il souhaitait en finir rapidement.

"Bien." souffla Snape plus que satisfait. "Voyons comment le sérum agit."

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la classe. Hermione venait de porter ses mains à son visage, l'air contrarié.

"M. Potter" continua la voix grave de l'enseignant. "Vous allez essayer de me mentir à chaque fois que je vous poserai une question. Pour commencer, de quelle maison faites-vous partie ?" questionna Snape presque innocemment.

Harry soupira légèrement. Il s'était attendu à des questions tellement pires. Il essaya de se concentrer pour mentir.

"P... Griffondor" lâcha-t-il d'une voix monotone. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre s'emparait de lui et le contrôlait. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre tonalité et le mot avait juste été dicté d'une manière plate.

"Le buveur se retrouve dans l'incapacité de mentir et parle d'une voix monocorde comme vous pouvez le constater. Toutefois, le _veritaserum _n'est pas infaillible. Son efficacité est maximale sur les personnes vulnérables, insuffisamment compétentes pour s'en protéger ou inconscientes du fait qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles." déclara Snape d'un ton qui se voulait didactique.

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé des remarques désobligeantes de son professeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée à l'entrée de la salle. Le cours était sur le point de se terminer...

"Mr Potter." reprit la voix sévère de Snape. "Pourquoi êtes-vous incapable de réussir correctement une potion dans mon cours ?"

Harry esquissa un sourire. Une phrase comme "parce que le professeur qui l'enseigne est nul" lui traversa l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas forcément la vérité.

Snape espérait qu'Harry reconnaisse son incapacité à être d'une intelligence suffisamment élevée pour comprendre l'art de la potion.

"Parce que je ne dors pas la nuit, et que je suis trop fatigué pour me concentrer." déclara Harry d'une voix quasi-morne.

"Ben voyons !" siffla Snape, agacé. "Et pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas Mr Potter ? On est trop occupé à faire la java chez les Griffondors ?" aboya-t-il sarcastiquement.

Plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent. Le jeu commençait à les amuser.

"Non. Je crains que Voldemort ne m'appelle à nouveau durant mon sommeil."

Il y eu un profond silence.

Snape le fixa longuement alors que sa bouche se déformait en une légère moue de dégoût suite à la prononciation du nom interdit.

Draco ressenti un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il détestait Potter, mais il détestait encore plus Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. L'espace d'une seconde, il ressentit une certaine forme de reconnaissance pour Potter. Potter qui devait vivre avec _ça_.

Quelques élèves commencèrent à chuchoter bruyamment.

Harry se mordit les joues. "Vous avez fini maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Snape mis quelques secondes à répondre, comme s'il semblait considérer la question.

"Le cours est terminé." lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

L'ensemble des élèves se mirent à ranger leurs affaires, ne cessant toutefois pas leurs bavardages. Harry fit de même et quitta la classe accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Je vais aux toilettes on se retrouve tout à l'heure" marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent partir un brin inquiets.

Harry entra dans les toilettes avec pour objectif de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne regrettait pas sa déclaration bien que forcée par le _veritaserum_. Oui, il craignait Voldemort. Oui,il se faisait de plus en plus hanter dans ses rêves. Voldemort se faisait un malin plaisir de lui envoyer des visions de plus en plus malsaines, à l'appeler par son nom...

Il secoua nerveusement la tête et laissa couler l'eau fraîche quelques instants. Il se pencha et se débarbouilla le visage. L'eau fraîche sur ses joues lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air. Il s'essuya rapidement et jeta un œil au miroir situé au dessus du lavabo.

Il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué... Personne ne pouvait vraiment se douter de ce qu'il endurait.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Draco Malfoy qui se figea net.

"Tu me suis ou quoi?" fulmina Harry.

Malfoy était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

"Non Potter, tu n'es pas le centre du monde" déclara avec lenteur Draco avant de se diriger vers l'un des lavabos. Il essayait de faire comme si le brun n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

Harry l'observa rapidement.

Draco s'était mis de l'encre noir sur sa cravate. Il retira cette dernière et essaya de la frotter avec un peu d'eau. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il pesta intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa baguette ce matin dans sa chambre... un sort de _recurvite_ce soir et tout serait comme neuf.

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Harry qui l'observait. Draco réprima un frisson en repensant au brun prononçant le nom de Vous-savez-qui.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Ma photo ?" questionna-t-il.

"Non" déclara le brun. "Mais je t'en collerais bien une" répondit-il rapidement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, et il se rappela qu'il était toujours sous l'effet du _veritaserum_.

"Mais viens donc Potter. Je suis tout à toi." riposta-t-il avec provocation. "Mais avoue que tu aimes bien m'asticoter !" continua-t-il,prêt à pour une nouvelle confrontation.

"Oui." laissa échapper le brun avec sérieux, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il ferma les yeux, et passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage. Il devait se taire... partir d'ici semblait le plus judicieux.

Draco esquissa un sourire fin. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter si perturbé qu'en cet instant. Il avança de plus en plus vers lui. "Que se passe-t-il, on dirait que je ne te laisse pas indifférent ?"

Le ton était provoquant et la question n'appelait en rien à une réponse, mais Harry n'eut pas le choix.

"Non tu ne me laisses pas indifférent" déclara d'une voix monocorde d'Harry. Il se baffa mentalement.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant pas tout de suite saisi la signification de la réponse. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi. Il releva le menton, d'un air supérieur.

"Tiens donc...Toujours sous l'effet du _veritaserum_Potter ?" questionna-t-il avec arrogance.

"Oui Malfoy. Mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas, profites-en" déclara sarcastiquement Harry.

Le regard de Draco était pétillant, comme celui un enfant déballant ses cadeaux au matin de Noël. Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

Harry en profita pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus ici, et devenir la poupée parlante de cet abruti de Serpentard.

"Oh non non !" s'interposa ce dernier, en venant lui bloquer le passage. "Tu restes ici Potty." ordonna-t-il, presque impérieux.

Il le fixa intensément.

"Que penses-tu de moi ?" interrogea-t-il finalement, l'air sévère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de colère. Il allait enfin savoir ce que ce stupide Griffondor avait derrière la tête. Il allait enfin pouvoir connaître ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard froid. Le nombrilisme de Draco lui faisait soudainement pitié.

"Je me questionne sur toi constamment" commença Harry d'une voix plate. "Je me demande..."

"Tu te demandes quoi Potter ?" pressa Draco avec impatience.

"Je me demande pourquoi _tu_m'as embrassé."

Harry esquissa un sourire.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Draco resta interdit. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Simplement que Potter avait cette capacité de l'exciter autant qu'il le mettait hors de lui. Mais il n'était pas sous sérum de vérité. Il pouvait répondre ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as aimé ça Potter ?" cracha Draco sournoisement.

Tout se passa rapidement. Harry essaya de se retenir. Il sentait _le_mot à deux doigts de sortir spontanément alors que son coeur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine. Il était hors de question qu'il le dise...

Il franchit les derniers pas le séparant du blond et l'embrassa ardemment pour étouffer le son qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Pris au dépourvu, Draco ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, puis se ressaisissant, il le repoussa violemment.

"Ne fais pas ça !" tonna-t-il enragé, les mains toujours plaquées contre la poitrine du brun.

Il avait le souffle saccadé. Leurs regards se croisèrent, rendant encore plus électrique l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Draco se perdait dans cet échange. Avec rapidité, il agrippa la nuque du brun pour le retirer vers lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa envahir par l'ivresse du moment.

Il l'embrassait passionnément, exerçant une pression frénétique contre lui. Draco sentait son corps entier chauffer alors que son esprit s'égarait de plus en plus. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient dans un ballet dansant. Il frémissait. Non... Ils frémissaient.

L'émotion commençait à lui compresser violemment les poumons... où était-ce le manque d'air qui se faisait ressentir ?

Quelques fourmillements au ventre et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le regard soûl.

"Par Merlin... Potter" souffla le blond.

Harry reprenait sa respiration rapidement. Il avait toujours trouvé Malfoy beau par définition... Mais à cet instant il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant.

"Ce qu'il se passe ne change rien au fait que je te hais." gronda-t-il d'une voix basse.

"La ferme..." le coupa Malfoy avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Note :**

Je ne sais pas si cela répond à vos attentes... Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques : ce qui vous a plu ou déplu dans ce chapitre. Cela me permettra d'aiguiller au mieux la prochaine partie selon vos conseils.

Un grand merci pour votre lecture, et à bientôt ! ^^


End file.
